Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $x = 1$ and $y = 5$. $4$ $x$ $^2 + 8$ $y$ $ - 6$
Solution: Substitute $1$ for ${x}$ and $5$ for ${y}$ $ = 4{(1)}^2 + 8{(5)} - 6 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 4(1) + 8{(5)} - 6 $ $ = 4 + 40 - 6 $ $ = 38$